How Can I Not Love You?
by the8thflockmember
Summary: This is about Fang, Iggy, and 2 normal girls named Abby and Emily. The real story is what happens to Fang and Abby. Do they fall in love? Does something happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fang or Iggy :[

Claimer: I do own Abby J and Emily and the people in the school in Connecticut.

xXx -Abby- xXx

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!! _ [insert groan here] That was how I woke up as my mind raced in my head. Soon I calmed down and dragged my lazy butt out of bed. Monday morning 6:00 AM. YAYYY. I walked out of my messy room tripping over some miss-placed shoes and headed for my bathroom. I sighed, knowing that this year would be no different than any other. Cautiously, I examined my face in the mirror. Hair, a dirty blond mess. I have nice blond hair holding the top layer of my thick hair. But under that, my hair is a dark brown color. My eyes, a mix of green with a hint of blue. As you may see I'm unique. _What was your first clue?_

I did my best at fixing my curled bangs and tried to manage my hair. Turns out I actually didn't look half bad today. _Not too shabby, Abby. Ugh. _Stupid pun. _Maybe... just maybe... it might be a better day than I though_t. I said to myself. _Nah. Keep dreaming kiddo._

I found out my locker and went through all the boring's of a first day of school. Settling in my seat in homeroom, I thought that it would be the best part of my day. The first day of 8th grade and everyone looks like a super model out of a magazine. Thank God my best friend, Emily, was here with me. We talked until the teacher quieted us down. And that's when I saw him.

Yeah, Yeah, I know that doesn't sound very original and that every story says the whole, _"Then they saw him, and they knew they were hooked"_, but I'm serious. This kid was freaking amazing. If you saw him, you'd be standing right next to me with your jaw on the floor catching freaking flies.

He had dark black hair that just covered the top of his eyes. Oh, man. His eyes, a dark chocolate brown, so dark, that they looked black beneath his long lashes... well... they looked almost... beautiful... and almost mysterious looking. His clothes were black from head to toe. And I'm not even exaggerating. He looked like a walking shadow. He was with a tall guy with blond hair. Wait something is off with the guy standing next to him. Hm...his eyes weren't moving. Is he... no...is he... blind?

When I finally snapped back, I realized I was the only one with two empty seats next to me. My heart was racing so fast it felt as if Danica Patrick was racing against Mario Andretti were having a one-on-one contest inside my chest. As I saw the teacher scan the room for an open desk for the new kids. And when she pointed to me, the new kid just casually walked over to me with his eyes fixed right on mine, staring me down like we'd decided to have a staring contest.

xXx -Fang- xXx

Going to normal school is as annoying as all of the kids say. Accept, lucky them, they don't have to hide their wings under a freaking sweat shirt all the time considering I don't want to attract attention. I _don't understand _why kids want attention so bad. I would rather hide. But that's kinda hard when you're the new kid at school and everyone is _watching you_.

Going to a new school in California would be a thrill. But no, I have to go to school in Connecticut. We are usually kids on the run, living in every place we can until the Erasers come to get us. But the Erasers are gone and nothing is chasing us. Ya you heard me right, us. I live with my flock. Were just some groups of kids that the evil scientists created. Yes, again they CREATED us. And the Erasers who are human-lupine mutants. They mixed our DNA with avian DNA and _VOILA!_ You have human a la bird. So we have wings and we can fly. We also have super strength and my... power... I guess you could call it that... well, I can turn invisible if I stay still for a while. Yes I know, pretty amazing.

So here I am, in Connecticut standing in front of the class as our old and confused teacher struggles to look around the class for two empty seats for me and Iggy. We use fake names at school. My real name is Fang but I use Nick to makes things easy. And Iggy uses Jeff because that is actually his real name. A few years ago we went looking for his parents and we found the Griffins. _ugh. _I seriously shiver at the thought. Let's just say that they weren't exactly the best parents for a blind bird-kid. Iggy is blind so I have to sit with him until he memorizes his surroundings. I immediately scanned the room for any kids that looked like threats. When the teacher finally spotted two desks next to each other he motions us to sit down.

When I turned my head to look where the teacher was pointing, I saw this girl staring at me. So my immediate reaction was to stare right on back. Then when our eyes met, I saw her blush a little and I knew that she was just looking at me because I was the new kid. But when my mind 'okay-ed' that she was safe, I couldn't turn my eyes. She was beautiful. She wasn't like all of the other anorexic girls giggling at me. So when I finally sat down I was at a loss for words. I could tell she didn't know what to say either.

Thank _God_ for Iggy, who had no idea what was going on. Iggy said, "It's so loud in here. Why does everyone talk so loud?"

"I don't know Iggy." I said.

The girl was watching me speak but I couldn't look at her. Then she said, "Hey, umm your new here, right?"

I turned to look at her and slowly nodded my head. She looked friendly so I said, "I'm Nick and this is Jeff."

"Oh, I'm Abby." She said. God, I didn't even know that was a name. It was so…. genuine and... beautiful.

"Hey." Replied Iggy. "There are a lot of girls in this room, man."

Just then the girl sitting next to Abby turned to talk to Iggy. She said, "Ya." Than she looked closer at Iggy and said, "Hey wait how did you know that?"

Than Iggy said, "I have my special talents." And he put one of those sly smiles on his face. I chuckled as I heard Abby mutter something under her breath. It sounded like something along the lines of '_great. Another sexist pig. As if the whole school wasn't enough.'_

Just then, the bell rang and took us all by surprise. I didn't even know where I was going or what I had next, and a panicked expression spread across my usually impassive face. Abby looked at me and replied gently. "You're in the same class as me, I can help you get there if you want...?" I noticed that the last part was said in more of a question. I looked at her green and blue eyes and said "Thanks".

She smiled and just as I took my first step Iggy questioned quietly, "Wait, what class do I have?" And the girl that was sitting next to Abby before said,

"Umm, oh you're with me." I tapped Iggy's hand once as to say go along with it. Abby and I walked side by side in the halls, with her quietly asking me how I liked Connecticut.


	2. Chapter 2

oOoAbbyoOo

Walking next to Nick was like walking into prom with the prettiest dress on. Everyone stares at you enviously, but can't turn their eyes away because they want to hear what you are talking about. I could get lost just staring at him. I started to worry when he would look at me if my hair was too frizzy, or some of the curls turned flat and… He turned to look at me then, and I tried to wipe the somewhat-deranged look off my face.

"I like it. It is better than most of the places I have been. People are not this friendly in Maryland." He turned to smile at me and I thought I might pass out. I tried to focus enough to stop blushing. _Ya right, like__** that**__ was possible with him around._ _Don't stare. Don't stare. Don't do it._

I laughed a nervous laugh. "So… why Connecticut? It seems you have been to way cooler places than here." Way to go, Abby. Smooth. Talk about LAME!

"It seems like you don't want me here. Is that true?" He raised his eyebrows and gave me a sly and, dare I say it, sexy smirk.

How do I respond to that? But the words just flew out like I was talking to my sister and not a freaking Greek God like him. "Not really. I mean its going to be such a pain to have to show you where all of your classes are, and introduce you to people…" I trailed off to see what he would say.

"Oh. Sorry." He looked down not realizing I was kidding. "I can find someone else."

I scrambled for words. "I… was umm… just kidding. You're not a bother at all I like-"

He cut me off when he looked up and smiled again at me. I understood. He was testing me. "You're mean." I laughed.

"Thank you." He laughed. "So what were you saying. You like…?"

"There's no way I'm telling you now." I said. By this time we were in our seats side-by-side

"Oh, okay. I _will_ find out one of these days, though. Mark my words. I will." He smiled that same sly smile as before. My heart beat was _wayyy_ above normal now.

The teacher stormed in and our conversation ended. I rested my arm on my desk pretended not to notice the abnormal amount of venomous and envious glares shot in our direction. Than I felt his arm move and rest next to mine. I could feel the warmth from his skin. It shot through my body like an electric shock. It felt good to be next to him. I never wanted to move. He didn't move either. It was like our arms were glued. In fact, now that I mention it, super-glued. Gorilla glued, in fact. So strong that it was like… I can't even begin to explain the connection I felt. But I know that I was beginning to like this new seating arrangement. Getting more comfortable, however, not without sleekly keeping my arm where it was, I sighed and let a hint of a smile play across my face. That was until the bell rang. _Stupid, retarded, good for nothing bell. _

We got out of our seats and headed to the door. I told him where to go for his next class because I had chorus and he had general music. He looked up at me, and I could see in his eyes that he was sad. I probably appeared the same to him. I choked out a quick and almost inaudible 'bye' and turned to leave. He brushed my arm as he passed me. =]

oOoFangoOo

Have you ever met someone who you just want to just hold close forever? And when you leave her, even for a minute you feel like hell? Abby. My stomach turns to knots when I say that name. Why her? I can't like a normal girl. It's too dangerous for her to be around me. When I think of her in danger, captured by the Erasers, adrenaline courses through my veins and I feel like punching my fist through a wall.

I drag my drained body to music class. The rest of the day seemed pointless. My music teacher embarrassed me, by asking if I knew how to read music. I don't. By 7th period, I was starving and awaiting tomorrow. We bird kids eat an abnormal amount of food. But during school we have to appear normal. I barely noticed Iggy beside me because I was planning what to say to Abby.

"Hello? Anyone in there? Earth to Fang2-D2!" Iggy snapped, annoyed.

I looked up from my daze, almost happy to have a distraction. This way, when I talked to her, I wouldn't sound robotic. "Yea, sorry, man. How was your day?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. I got stuck in a crowd. Then that girl Emily grabbed my hand and led me out. I was surprised. Can you describe her to me? I wanna know if I should ask her out." He smiled and waggled his eyebrows at me.

I chuckled a little. "Brown hair, green eyes, shorter than you of course, and im pretty sure she likes you. She kept looking at you in homeroom." Iggy's smile widened.

"Thanks. Oh and will you just ask her out? Otherwise I'll have to deal with Emo-Fang for another day." I smiled. Iggy knew me so well. Sometimes it's hard to remember he's blind. And he was right. There was no way I was letting Abby get away from me until she is mine. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Abby ;)

I could barely hear myself breathing. My heart was racing in my ears. I was beyond anxious to get to homeroom. Or school in general. This is not normal.

"Hey" I breathed as I sat in my seat beside his. His gloomy expression lifted slightly as he watched my face. Jeff wasn't here. Something was different. Where's Jeff today?

His smile grew bigger. "Well, let's just say, he's with someone else." My confusion must have showed on my face because he laughed a cool, sweet laugh. "Abby," every time he said my name my heart leaped higher, "Who else isn't here?" I turned my head to where Emily usually sat.

"Oh." I realized. "Aww." I said. "So does Jeff like Emily?

"I don't know," He smiled. "Does Emily like Jeff?"

I giggled. It was sooo easy to just stare at him and forget what I was saying completely.

Then his smile faded and he looked down at my hand resting on my desk. I looked down suddenly too thinking something was wrong. His face looked anxious.

"Abby?"

"Yes?" I breathed. The butterflies in my stomached fluttered faster and harder as the seconds ticked by.

"I was wondering… if your boyfriend was taking you out this weekend…"

I sat there motionless in my seat. Then I started to laugh. Hysterically. He looked up at me, confused.

"Do you really think that anyone of these guys would ever ask me out? They're all too full of themselves." I pointed at a guy holding a mirror at his desk to check his hair. "Besides, I'm too 'unique' for them."

He looked up at me and I thought I as going to faint. His eyes locked with mine. "Well, then they must be smoking some drug. Because I think you're beautiful. And I love that you're unique." He smiled a little and reached for my hand. As soon as our skin touched my body felt full. I felt complete when I was holding hands with him.

His skin was warm and welcoming. I wanted to hold onto him forever.

"So since the druggies seem to be not interested, will you come to the beach with my family this weekend?"

I smiled. "Well… I'd have to think about that." I watched as his face fell a little bit. "I'm kidding. I'd love to. Jeez, I figured you'd have figured that side of me out by now." We laughed for a little bit and then the bell rang for first period. Our fingers stayed intertwined until the end of class.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily :1

I love 8th grade! Goodness. My life is finally falling into place. I have a good amount of friends and I've fended through and ditched all of the bitchy ones last year. So when the emo one came to sit next to Abby, naturally I was a little frightened for her. But I guess he seemed nice enough. And I have to admit that after I saw Jeff, I wasn't watching Abby as much as a good friend should. He was so tall, and well, sweet. His eyes seemed glazed over, which confused me at first. But then I figured out that he was_ blind_.

This puzzled me a bit I have to admit because he had no trouble walking behind Nick and not hitting anything. When I figured out that I had the same first period as him my heart flew. My pulse accelerated. He was a mystery, and I was a curious victim. Or the detective. I couldn't quite figure it out. My brain _seriously_ felt like goo.

"So, what class are we going to again?" He questioned. I giggled nervously. I think he was trying to talk so he could follow my voice and not get lost in the crowd. But I hoped it was for a different reason.

"Umm, Social Studies I think," I replied calmly. Suddenly, my feet flew from under me. I hit the ground with a thud. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Jake, would it kill you to avoid me?" I asked angrily. Jake was my ex from last year. I broke up with him and found out that he only went out with me because he hated being single. He was still pissed that I told all the girls that he doesn't want them, just their… chest… area.

"Actually," He looked up, as if in thought, and replied sarcastically. "It might. How does the ground taste?" I pushed myself up so I could meet his and his friends gaze.

"Delicious compared to your lips." I walked away angrily than leaving him stunned. I was safely away from him when I realized I was forgetting something.

"Jeff!" Oh gosh. I'm dumb. Never leave a blind guy in a crowd. I turned around suddenly to find him behind me questioning, "Emily?"

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry. I just had to deal with Jake, and I forgot…"

"No. That's not why I was calling you." He interrupted, worried. "I was wondering if you were okay. It sounded like you hit the floor hard."

My face than turned red, and I was happy he was blind. "Oh, yeah. I fall a lot." I laughed nervously. He noticed the weariness of my voice.

"Yeah, but he tripped you. Why?" He sounded upset. This confused me.

"Umm… I don't know he's still mad I guess. But hey, it's aright." He turned to look at me. Suddenly I was confused weather he was blind or not because he was turned to face me exactly.

"Don't let him push you around. Am I taller than him?" A smug smile spread across his lips.

I giggled nervously. "Yeah, and he's pretty wimpy too. You could take him easily." Jeff laughed. We had to go through one more crowded hallway before we were at our class. I reached for his hand and led him to Social Studies.


	5. Chapter 5

Fang

"Please, please, please, don't do anything embarrassing. That means you Gasman. And Iggy, no explosives. Nudge not too much. Okay? And Angel, please pretend to be an innocent little 6 year old. And NO wings. We're just 5 orphans who ran away." I don't like ordering them around but this was important. We have to PRETEND to be normal. Or try at least.

Iggy looked at me with a sour look. "But I just wanted to show Emily how I can make a deadly bomb in less than 5 minutes."

"Hahaha. That's funny. But no." Iggy had become close to that Emily girl. He asked her to the beach too. She seemed nice enough. But Abby was all I could think about. She was so easy to talk to. If I ever relaxed around her too much, I'd probably tell her all about my_ beautiful wings_.

"I'm just happy that there is going to be more girls around here. I'll have to ask Abby if she likes my new shirt. I'm not sure if it's my color. Max would have-"

"Nudge." I interrupted. "Lets not talk about it. Okay?" But Iggy was close enough to hear my voice crack a little as I remember her.

"Hey, Fang. We could cancel. If you know, it's too soon. They'll understand."

"No." My heart broke at the thought of staying away from Abby more than I had to. I kept my voice strong this time. "I don't think that is necessary."

"Okay." Iggy seemed pleased not to have to cancel. He went back to picking up rocks and identifying their color.

"Hey!" A different voice called from behind me. I have excellent senses so usually no one was able to surprise me easily. But my mind was too full to hear her footsteps from 20 feet away like I normally could. I jumped.

"Oh. I'm sorry. We didn't mean to startle you." My blood ran thin as I looked at her face. Her hair seemed to be a beautiful light blonde with a mix of bark underneath. Her eyes looked happy and excited as they held to mine.

"Hey." I could feel the smile in my voice.

"Oh," I said as I realized I was staring and not paying attention to anything else besides her. I would have stayed that way but her eyes drifted to my flock. Always the curious one.

Iggy had moved so he could stand beside Emily and now they were side-by-side holding hands. I felt empty not holding her hand. I moved to her side too and lightly placed my hand in hers. "This is Tiffany Krystal, but you can just call her Tiffany." Nudge hopped over to us carrying a multi-colored rock.

"Hey!! Wow you are beautiful. It's so nice to have more girls around here. Me and Ang- I mean Ariel get so lonely living with 3 guys. Ugh!" I gave Nudge a look and she got quiet.

"Haha. It's nice to meet you. And I know exactly what you're, saying I have 2 step-brothers. They're horrible." Abby made a face.

"What? Come on, Tiff. I'm not that bad." I whined.

"Yes you are." Nudge smiled.

"Yeah. All brothers are the same. They are all pigs." Abby said still laughing at me.

"Yeah, Yeah. Let's not dwell on the bad." I mumbled.

"That's Ariel." I pointed at Angel who was now trying hard to make a sand castle and failing. She had a little pout on her face angry. "She's cute isn't she?"

"Aww. She's adorable. How old is she?"

"Six." Then Abby started to walk over to her. I tagged along not wanting to let go of her hand.

"Hey, do you want some help?" Abby asked. Angel looked up at her. Her eyes gleamed.

"Yes! Please." Abby laughed. Than Emily appeared still standing next to Iggy.

"I'll help, too." Emily smiled. I had to release Abby's hand like Iggy had so they could help with the sandcastle. Then the Gasman appeared.

"I wanna make one too!" The Gasman complained.

"You can help us too." Emily said.

"Yeah," Abby said cheerfully. "We will make a really big one. Like a mansion."

All of the kids' faces lit up. They loved doing different things that didn't include running away and fighting.

After about 10 minutes. They had built a big castle decorated with shells courtesy of Nudge. Then I grabbed Abby's waist and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, you wanna go for a walk?" Abby turned so her head was facing me and nodded her head, with a smile lighting up her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby POV

The beach, the sunset, holding hands, and just staring into his eyes.

_  
Oh God_, I thought.

Something bad is going to happen. It always does. This is all just too perfect.

My smile faded, and was I felt my face line with stress.

What if this won't last?

Is he holding my hand like a friend?

Am I the one that's staring into his eyes like a freak?

What if he already has a girlfriend?

I knew this was too good to be true.

"Abby? What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing," I lied, trying to replace my frown with a smile… okay, so it was more of a grimace, but hey! I couldn't bring myself to smile while lying to Nick. I just can't do it.

He looked over at me and I immediately knew he wasn't buying it.

"I just feel like I don't know you," he squeezed my hand, and my heart accelerated.

"Well, that's not that bad," he smiled a little.

"At least I know all about you," he smiled. Devious.

"Oh really?" I shoved him lightly.

"Your last name is Pieger. You are a singer/song writer. You love your guitars. You live on 53 Spring Road. You have a neon purple room and two dogs," he smirked, a victorious one at that.

"Wow," I smiled and scrunched up my nose in a playful gesture.

"Creepy. I think I should leave now. Back off, stalker! I know karate! And I have pepper spray in my… pocket!" I laughed.

I put on a scared face and pulled my hand away. I started walking in the opposite direction.

"Aw, baby, come back. I'm only a stalker 'cause I care. Plus I can ward off all of the other potential stalkers," he gave me a little grin.

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him. I giggled and my body felt alive.

"I don't think I should be friends with a creeper," I giggled again. Stupid nerves. I _never_ giggle!

"Then don't just be my friend." His breath tickled against my cheek. My heart stopped.

I was suddenly very aware of his muscular arms wrapped around me, his head only inches from mine, and the very important fact that we were alone.

He turned my body slowly and carefully so I could face him. As I turned I looked into his brilliant eyes.

Suddenly, before I knew it, he was stroking my hair with his hand and leaning closer to me.

Unconsciously I leaned in toward him. My mind was blank, merely running on instinct. I wasn't even sure if my heart was beating.

His lips found mine shortly after. They were soft and inviting.

His arm held the small of my back until our bodies were touching. His other hand clutched my hair, his fingers knotting in my locks.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but suddenly I heard Ariel calling.

"FANG?!"

I just realized that we were now sitting on a rock right by the ocean, our feet soaked. He started to pull away and my arms tightened around him. I didn't want to let go.

He pulled away and his lips formed a smile. He rested his forehead against mine and whispered softly to me.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll be back."

He kissed me again, lightly this time, and sat up. I hadn't realized the sun had set. It was getting darker. I was anxious.

Nick reached for my hand and my face relaxed. He pulled me along to go tend to his "family".

Right there and then I knew that this was exactly where I was supposed to be.

"Wait… _Fang_?" I asked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**MUAHAHHAA! EVIL CLIFFIEEE OF DOOOM! Later, peeps!**

~Emily


	7. Chapter 7

Fang

_Backtrack_! My mind thought. But another part of my mind was yelling back_, no you can't lie to her! She's going to see right through you! _This was bad. What could I tell her? My mind was just starting to warm up from our make-out session.

"Abby," I decided to start with that. Here goes nothing, "I'm not going to lie to you."

"Like hell your not." He said her voice tense. She knew something was coming. "Is your name really Nick?"

I looked down. "No" I said. "It's not. We use fake names when we go to school so we don't attract attention."

"We?" She noticed my plural like I had predicted.

"Jeff, or as we know him, Iggy. The 6 year old is Angel, the talkative one is Nudge, and the weird one is the Gasman." I said. Her face went blank. She was processing this well so far.

"So you use fake names. I get that." Her voice was composed. I barely noticed that Angel had ignored us now because she knew something was up. Good thing she was a mind reader. "I have another question. I was afraid to ask before because I didn't want to be rude. But this seems like a good time. Where are your parents…Fang?"

This was good I thought. She was getting used to this. "We don't know. We are just a group of kids that ban together. We mostly do that for protection in numbers."

"So they just abandoned you guys then?" She was looking at me again. _Good_. I thought.

"Kinda." I said. I don't know why I was doing this.

_She's just some girl_.

_No she's not! I don't like lying to her. I don't like the horrible feeling I have when I have to confront her and know I'm putting on an act. That is wrong. And I need to make this right._

"Abby," I demanded. She turned to me again, noticing the hard edge in my voice. "God, Abby. I can't keep doing this to you. I need to tell you something important about me."

"Tell me." She whispered.

"I love you." She looked like she was about to faint. Her face spread with surprise.

"That's not what you were going to say was it?" She replied after a moment. "But, in any case, I love you to." She gave me a faint smile.

"You always see right through me don't you?" I tried to keep the mood light.

She gave me a look. "Explain." She demanded.

"Look. I think it would be in your best interest to sit down." I led her back to the rock. She looked at it for a little bit and decided in sitting. I kissed her quickly, nervously. "Abby, baby. You need to be open minded. You're the only person outside of everything that will know about us. This must stay between you and me. Oh and probably Emily. Angel told me that he really likes her too. She understands him. Angel heard him say that, in his thoughts." I let that sink in for a moment.

"Oh." She said. "So she can read minds. That's interesting. So are you telling me this all about reading minds. Can you read peoples minds too?"

"Shhh. You must let me finish. No. That's only Angel. Iggy is blind but he can feel colors. Nudge can hack computers and attract metal to her. Then Gazzy can imitate voices perfectly."

She nodded a weak nod. "And what can you do?" She wasn't looking at me again.

"And I can blend into any background." She looked at me with a surprised look.

"Can I see?" I was a little confused but I agreed anyway.

"Fang?" I had faded into the background. I moved and I was seen again. Her face lit up a bit.

"Oh, that's cool. What is weird about that? I understand why you need to hide though. The government scientists would like lock you away…" She stopped when she saw me flinch. "You're not done with your story are you." It was more of a statement than a question really.

"No." I replied quietly. "We haven't gotten to the worse part yet." I stared deep into her eyes before I finished. "The reason we don't have parents is because ever since we were babies all of us lived in dog crates, in a laboratory. They made us run, and, well, to put it bluntly, get poked around with sticks so they could examine us. But it wasn't just our amazing eye sight, unbelievable strength, special skills, or even raptor hearing. The part they were most interested in was our… wings." I turned to look at her. She was staring at me. Just staring. And looking for my wings. I don't think it was anything bad, but it _is _a lot to take in at once. Honestly, I think she's handling it well.

"When we were babies they mixed our DNA with avian DNA. So we can fly."

She turned to me. "Can I see them?" She was barely audible for any human ears. I nodded once and started to unzip my jacket.

But right before I took my sleeves out to reveal my wings I spoke carefully. "I love you Abby." And I took off my jacket and shook out my stiff, dark, big wings.


	8. Chapter 8

xX~xX~xX~Abby~xX~xX~xX

Oh… My… GOD! Soo "Fang" is a… bird kid. I was _majorly_ freaking out. Okay, _total _understatement of the year. But then again, any sane person would be. I kept my cool because even though I just met him… I think I might love him. And I didn't want to push him away. Actually I wanted him to get closer.

I asked him if I could see them and, well, I'm not being corny or blinded by love, but damn! His wings were the most beautiful things I have seen. They were long, dark, and handsome. So much like him, really. They could do anything. They were powerful, they were mysterious. Oh boy, yet another analogy like him. They looked so inviting. I watched them with interest. And my mind was wandering when I realized my arm was moving closer to them. It was like my self-conscious was asking to touch them, wanting to make sure they were real.

He noticed my intention I could back away. He smiled small but breathe taking. His smiles were rare and I treasured each one. He responded quietly, "Its okay. You can touch them"

I smiled a little. As soon as my skin touched the feathers, my mind went into lock-down. I noticed a few important things about them. First off, they were _warm_. I couldn't believe it. And they were soft. Not like baby soft, but soft none the less. They were oddly delicate. I didn't want to move my hand away from him. He reached over to touch the fingers that were still on his left wing. I could tell from his expression that he was satisfied with my reaction. He looked up at me excited.

"Do you wanna see them in action?"

I looked at him. My smile grew and I laughed happily. "Hell yah!" My curiosity was DEFINITELY getting the best of me.

He stood up, still holding my hand before releasing me and running up the beach. Before I could worry that he couldn't get into the air, his wings were powering strong and fast. They lifted his body off the ground and sent him into the air. He was moving fast and expertly. He was an angel, a guardian angel. _My _guardian angel.

Then his family came to join me on the beach by the rocks. Iggy was holding Emily's hand and her face displayed a mix of shock and excitement. I'm sure mine mirrored hers. Except for her, she didn't have to worry that he could see her reaction; although Iggy was pretty observant. He kissed her cheek lightly and whispered something into her ear. Her face fell and she looked instantly worried. She reached out to him but he was already in the air. His wings were a mirror of him. They weren't as beautiful as Fangs, but I guess I'm a _little_ biased.

I went to go watch the two of them in the air by Emily. The others in their family went to join them in the air. They all seemed happy and excited to be off the ground and flying high in the sky. It made me feel a little useless to use my legs. Fang looked down at me them from way up in the sky. I smiled at him happily. Than he smiled back widely and proceeded to do a front air flip.

Everything moved so fast after that. My weak human reflexes didn't follow it exactly. All I knew for sure was that the man with his large hand over my shocked mouth, dragging me off the beach, was ice cold and strong. Almost too strong to be human…


	9. Chapter 9

Abby-

When I finally realized I should scream, the hand was over my mouth. I knew I should bite this strange hand. But I couldn't feel anything. He was holding my nose too.

I can't breathe… I can't breathe… oh _God_.

It seemed more like a robot than a person. I kicked with all my strength. I just wasn't going to die _that _easily. I must have kicked it and made it annoyed because 2 seconds after it released my mouth and nose. Suddenly I felt like my head was hit by a bolder. I soon was unconscious…

_A while later_

I saw the replay of the beach in my head. But not from my perspective. From an outsider... a ghost. I saw myself and Fang giggling on the beach… him kissing me... and how he watched me as I sat on the beach gazing at his beauty. Emily was taken first. It knocked her unconscious before she could react. Then I saw myself being taken away. I tried to walk closer, to scream and make the other me run away. But it was no use. I couldn't even make out the figure. It was just a dark blur. Then I saw Fang. He flew down after I was dragged into the car and kicked the strange creature.

He ran with his jaw clenched. His eyes ready to kill. He put up a fight. But he was too late. They had driven me away from him. He flew up fast and strong trying to follow the car, but it was long out of sight.

He came down to the beach, his family following him. He fell on his knees, struck, by agony. Iggy's face, a mirror of Fangs, was hung low, shoulders slumped. He wasn't even able to see that Emily was taken from him. That hurt him the most.

I felt a tear run down my cheek as I watched this scene from the outside. Suddenly I was ripped out of my dream when I felt a sharp pain in my left forearm, easily recognizable as a strong needle penetrating my skin. I awoke with a horrifying scream.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily-

The needle was big and thick, which translates to strong and very, no, _extremely _painful. It extracted very large amounts of my blood. I felt sick; I wanted to puke. My head started to spin, and I was barely aware of my surroundings. I heard Abby screaming next to me, but the huge headache blurring my vision was horrifying. I couldn't even scream.

I closed my eyes trying to ignore the person killing me. I tried to block out the screams. I tried to think of something else. I thought of Iggy. Why me? Why Abby? Why did it have to be us, the helpless ones, that this weird thing captured? What did we ever do wrong? Then I remembered what Iggy had told me. They were stuck in dog crates, tested on poked at… This place took on a new range of horrors. I opened my eyes and let out a scream. My head started throbbing as I tried to find an exit. But I hadn't realized until now that we were in freaking _dog crates._

I tried to calm myself and the person took the needle out of my arm. Abby looked at me with a worried expression. Than a strange man walked in holding a clip board.

"Abigail and Emily." The man said. He was tall with a white lab coat on. I had a bad feeling about him.

"Yes." Abby said, her voice thick, weak, yet still bitter.

"You both have been associated with "The Flock', have you not?"

I looked at Abby. "Yes." I whispered.

"Then where exactly can we find them? They need to be eliminated. Their leader Max has died, and they are no use without her. She was supposed to save the world. Not them. They are nothing but a bunch of _failures_."

Abby lifted her head slowly. "Like I would tell you."

"And what connection do you have to them? We looked at each of your blood and neither is anything but normal."

Abby just glared at him.

"Fine." He said. As he was about to leave he said, "When you ready to tell us where they are, you can leave."

"Then I guess you should get used to our company, 'cause we'll be staying here for a while," I said with a bitter smirk.

He turned and locked the door behind him. The room went flat black.

I curled into a ball in the crate my back starting to ache. Abby was tearing silently next to me. I reached my hand out through the bars and lightly held onto her shaking, cold fingers. Soon I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew I was being lifted. Strong arms carried me out of the horrid crate like I didn't weigh that much. The savior pulled me into a soft hug. Then it whispered, "Your okay, your fine, thank _God_. " It was Iggy. I pulled my self closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him burying my head in his chest. He murmured other things to me about how he was sorry. Then he bent down and whispered in my ear, "We have to go."

I murmured back "Okay." I was too tired to manage a complete sentence. I felt like the woken dead. Abby and Fang went out the window first showing Iggy how to do it properly. And then Iggy climbed out the window with ease. I could feel the warm air as Iggy shifted me so I was on his back. But as soon as I felt his wings moving strong and fast, and the air whipping past my face, I fell deeply and happily asleep. I was home again.


	11. Chapter 11

Fang-

"Abby, please go to sleep" I begged.

"No, explain to me, who is max? And failures?" Abby questioned stubbornly. Emily was snoring quietly on Iggy's chest, with his mouth hanging open, perfectly content.

I opened my arms gesturing for her to come over to sit on my lap. She came over reluctantly and rested her head on my chest. "Please." She begged.

I sighed. "Max was the leader of our flock. She was designed to save the world. And we were designed to help her. But there was one battle that we couldn't get out of. It was either her, or every other person on the plant. So she gave them her life. I was in love with her." Abby looked up at me. Her eyes were gleaming.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"It's ok. You should have seen the flock. I was not much fun to be around. I was invisible most of the time." She stared into my eyes, making a silent plee for me to explain. "Haha. When I sit still I sort of blend in with whatever background im in." She just shook her head.

"Don't distract me. How did u ever get over your love for Max?"

"Well that's easy," I said, smiling down at her. "I found you." And I bent down to kiss her. "So now _please_ go to sleep." I pleaded

"Ok. Night"

"Good night Abby"


	12. Chapter 12

Abby-

It was the perfect morning. Just me, Emily, and the flock. We all sat around a fire cooking breakfast. I tried to argue when they gave their orders for breakfast to the blind guy, but I thought better than to voice my opinion.

"Okay, lets get to business. What exactly happened to you guys when they took you away?" Fang said.

"Well, its kind of hard to describe we were unconscious for most of it." I said, looking down at the embers burning in the fire. Fang but his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"That's ok. Just describe to us what you remember." Fang said softly.

"Okay, "Emily said, "Well, I just blacked out, and the first thing I remember was pain. It was a very large needle they were injecting into me. At first it wasn't so bad. And than the headaches started. They were so horrible, I couldn't even scream. "Something very strong was holding me down and I couldn't struggle away from it. "

I just looked at Fang, and nodded slowly, confirming that the same thing had happened to me.

"Emily" Iggy said, "You say that it wasn't so bad in the beginning, how long before the headaches started?"

"Umm I don't know," She said. "About, 1 minute." Than somehow Iggy, looked at Fang, and Fang just looked back at Iggy horror struck.

"What?" I said.

"Well, It's just that they wouldn't keep the needle in your arm for that long if they were just checking your blood. They were injecting something." Fang stared deep into my eyes. "Honey, there's no reason to be frightened, but do you feel… different at all?"

"Umm, no, not really." I said. "Ill show you the cut if it helps." I pulled up my sleeve to show the scar the needle had left. Emily walked over and pulled her sleeve up too, but unlike my scar as big as a quarter on my arm, her's was perfect. It was quiet for about 5 seconds., but that was enough to annoy Iggy. He walked over to us and dragged his delicate fingers up my arm till he felt the scar. He reached over to Emily and did the same, but couldn't find the scar. He froze.

"I don't understand." Emily said. "Why did my scar heal? I mean this morning I was looking at it and wishing that it would go away. And now it's gone."

"It's your power." Fang said. They injected some gene into you to give you powers. They gave you the power to heal."

"I wonder if it works on other people." The Gasman questioned, speaking up first time this morning.

They all huddled around Emily toying with her new power. But Fang and I stayed. He just looked at me and I knew that we were thing the same thing. If Emily got a power than that mean that I did too. He wanted to know what _I_ remembered exactly. And I told him about the strange dream I had. He listened intently and than suddenly he smiled.

"What?" I said.

"I figured out what your power is." He said.

"WHAT?" I said again.

"You reflect on the past and see it as 3rd person, instead of first. That's how you saw me after you left the van." He smiled again.

"Wow." I said. And _that's_ when I passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

Heyy guys! It's Abby, the7thflockmember, uploading this for my friend Emily, the8thflockmember. Get ready for another amazing chapter!

Zach: That's what you want us to think..

Abby: Sadly, wherever I go, he goes as well... He'll shut up with the help of my silver friend -takes out duct tape- Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Emily-

It was just me and Iggy walking side by side in the woods. I already tripped and he caught my arm and i mumbled a sorry. We both seemed pretty content with the silence. Iggy was playing with my fingers. I was still getting over the fact that I was not ordinary anymore. I was looking at Iggys face when he spoke.

"I can feel you looking at me you know." He smiled. and I blushed. He ran his fingertips over my cheek feeling the warmth. i smacked his hand away embarrassed.

"Are you sure your blind?" I asked teasingly.

Iggy suddenly went quiet. We stopped walking. "Emily, theres only one this that I want right now."

"What is it?" I wispered.

"You have no idea how frustrating it is so not know what you look like. To not know what anyone looks like."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't apologize for something that is out of your control." He said roughly.

"Sorry." I pulled my hand away. I started walking back to the campfire. My anger started to boil. But being Iggy, he wouldn't let me leave him. He grabbed my hand lightly, and turned me aground. i looked down.

"Hey, em, im sorry, really. I want you to do something for me."

"What?" I asked, my anger residing as his hand lightly traced my face.

"I want you to yell at me." I giggled. I couldn't help it.

"Your crazy." I said.

"No im serious. Yell at me. Don't worry that i will hurt you, that ill leave you, or that i will be mad at you."

"But how can i know for sure that you will forgive me?"

"Ill always forgive you. I can't be mad at you. I love you." He said.

A tear escaped my eye. "I... I... But..."

"I want you to stop apologizing so much. I want you to trust me."

"I do trust you. And ill work on not apologizing so much."

"Good, because i'm nothing like jake. And you never need to b scared."

I kissed him lightly on his lips and he laughed his breath tickling my lips. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his back. His hold was gentile, but i stopped breathing.

"I mightt just take back my last statement."

Than he was running. But this wasn't normal running, it was like an olympic runner on steroids. And than we were in the air.

Warm air tickled my ears and i whispered into his ear, high above the ground, "I love you."

* * *

Hope y'all like it! And Zach's silence!

~Abby and Emily's presence (;


End file.
